Roger Radcliffe
Roger Radcliffe (or Roger Dearly in the live-action version and TV series) is a character from Disney's 1961 hit One Hundred and One Dalmatians and its sequel. Roger is the husband of Anita and owner and best friend to Pongo. He is voiced by Ben Wright and portrayed by Jeff Daniels in the live-action film. Background At the beginning of the original film, Roger is a bachelor songwriter, who lives in a small bachelor flat with Pongo. He works from home, usually not quiting work until after 5:00, and is describe by Pongo as being married to his work. As a songwriter, he is very creative, and can easily write lyrics when given proper inspiration. However, it is only at Pongo's insistence that Roger meets Anita, as Roger would have stayed a bachelor forever according to Pongo. After his marriage, he is shown to be a kind man who cares for his family, including his pets. Roger is not afraid to stand up against Cruella when his family is involved. A scene near the end of the film shows that he is good at mental math, as he is able to tally up the number of dalmatians fairly easily. Roger is most likely based on the character of Mr. Dearly from the book, 101 Dalmatians by Dodie Smith. In the book, Mr. Dearly plays a similar role to Roger, but is a financial wizard rather than a songwriter. One Hundred and One Dalmatians At the beginning of the film, Roger is seen working on a song. Pongo, having grown bored with their bachelor lives, conspires to set his pet up with a girl. After seeing Anita and Perdita, Pongo decides they would be perfect, as they were both beautiful. Pongo sets the clock ahead, so that Roger believes that it is time for their walk. Roger is then forcefully dragged along as Pongo attempts to get Roger and Anita to meet. Eventually, Roger and Anita end up in the pond of the park, entangled by the leashes of their dogs. Roger attempts to apologize to the upset Anita, and the two end up laughing. A time skip shows that Roger and Anita fall in love and marry, and the two settle in a small house near the park with Pongo, Perdita, and Nanny. Sometime later, Roger is writing a new song, but has only managed to get the melody written. He gains inspiration for lyrics after hearing the name of Cruella De Vil, Anita's former classmate. While Anita visits with her "friend," Roger writes a mocking song, relating the name to many frightening images. Three weeks later, Perdita is preparing to give birth to puppies. Roger is shown to be just as nervous as Pongo during the process, such that he jumps when Pongo licks his hand. He is initially overjoyed at the prospect of 15 puppies, but saddens after hearing that one died. However, Roger is able to revive the puppy by rubbing it. When Cruella comes, intent on buying all the puppies, Roger stands up to her. Roger informs Cruella that they will never sell the puppies for any price. Cruella is angered to the point that she writes off Anita, and threatens to get even. However, both Anita and Nanny call him a hero. One night, Roger takes Pongo out for a walk. While they are gone, the puppies are stolen by Jasper and Horace, hired hands working for Cruella. Roger is shown to be saddened. He suspects Cruella's involvement, but neither he nor the the police are able to connect her to the crime. Roger is seen near the end of the film, around Christmas time, wondering why Pongo and Perdita had run away (Unknown to him, they had gone to rescue the puppies). After hearing his Cruella song on the radio, he turns it off. It is revealed by Anita that the song had become Roger's first big hit, and had brought in more money than they could dream of. When a group of "Labradors" come bursting into the home, Roger is confused, but he quickly realizes that they are actually Pongo, Perdita and the puppies. Roger soon realizes that there are more than 15 puppies, and as Anita and Nanny find puppies, he adds up the totals to reveal that there are 101 dalmatians all together. Together with Anita, he decides to use the royalties from his song writing to buy a country home big enough to keep all the puppies. Other appearances 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 101 Dalmatians (1996 film) 101 Dalmatians: The Series House of Mouse Gallery 101dalmatians 926.jpg 101dalmatians 902.jpg 101dalmatians 457.jpg 101dalmatians 444.jpg 101dalmatians 434.jpg 101dalmatians 370.jpg 101dalmatians 305.jpg 101dalmatians 273.jpg 101dalmatians 210.jpg 101dalmatians 205.jpg 101dalmatians 163.jpg 101dalmatians 152.jpg 101dalmatians 132.jpg| Roger and Anita at their wedding 101dalmatians 129.jpg 101dalmatians 127.jpg 101dalmatians 125.jpg 101dalmatians 118.jpg| Roger and Anita's first meeting. 101dalmatians 117.jpg cliprogerpongo.gif|Roger Rogerplayspiano.JPG|Roger singing "Dalmatian Plantation" on his piano Trivia Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters Category:Slender characters Category:Fathers Category:Masters Of Good Category:Team leaders Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians Category:Characters who go barefoot